


Shinobi Dads: Places and Reactions

by YumiStar



Series: Shinobi Dad Series [1]
Category: Naruto, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: A in the process idea, I thought I share cause I think it's funny, M/M, Other, this is just everyone's reactions in the OOT universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiStar/pseuds/YumiStar
Summary: It's nothing special. This is just the general idea of everyone's reactions to the places and dungeons in OOT. I thought I share, cause they seemed funny. :)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Link, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Kagami & Link, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Madara
Series: Shinobi Dad Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687594
Kudos: 17





	Shinobi Dads: Places and Reactions

**Kokiri Forest [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _*Loves it*_  
 **Tobirama:** _*Loves it*_  
Link: ...  
Kagami: _*Also loves it*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Kokiri Forest [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _DEATH TO WHO HURTS MY FOREST FAMILY_  
 **Tobirama:** _*Killer Intent Intensifies*_  
 **Link:** _*Agrees with both*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Also agrees*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Lost Woods [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara** : ...  
 **Tobirama:** ...  
 **Link:** _*It's nice and quiet for him*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Nervous, because of the rumors of the forest*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Lost Woods [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Damnit  
 **Tobirama:** >:/  
 **Link:** Meh  
 **Kagami:** :/  
\-----------------------------  
 **Sacred Forest Grove [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Meh  
 **Tobirama:** Oooh, History  
 **Link:** :)  
 **Kagami:** _*Agrees with Tobirama*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Sacred Forest Grove [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** She's not here...  
 **Tobirama:** She's probably in the place  
 **Link:** :(  
 **Kagami:** Let's go help her, then! (Thinking: _How did she get in there???_ )  
\-----------------------------  
 **Inside the Great Deku Tree**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _HOW IS THIS INSIDE A TREE!?_  
 **Tobirama:** _*Wants to Science to find out*_  
 **Link:** _*Nervous*_  
 **Kagami:** Whaaa???  
\-----------------------------  
 **Hyrule Field [1st and Only Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** *u*  
 **Tobirama:** :oc  
 **Link:** :oc  
 **Kagami:** :O  
\-----------------------------  
 **Lon Lon Ranch [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Cool, horses  
 **Tobirama:** It's Nice  
 **Link:** :)  
 **Kagami:** Horsey! :D  
\-----------------------------  
 **Lon Lon Ranch [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** (Mentally: _WHAT THE FUCK, INDGO!?_ )  
 **Tobirama:** _*Very displeased*_  
 **Link:** >:(  
 **Kagami:** Nooo, don't hurt the horses! D:  
\-----------------------------  
 **Hyrule Market Place [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Egh, people  
 **Tobirama:** ...  
 **Link:** ... _*Holds Tobirama's hand*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Holds Madara's hand*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Hyrule Market Place [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** ...please bring back the people.   
**Tobirama:** _*hates the scream more than getting paralyzed*_  
 **Link:** ;_;  
 **Kagami:** ooO>_Hyrule Castle [CHILD Time]  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _*whistles in approval*_  
 **Tobirama:** _*fantasizes about library*_  
 **Link:** :oc  
 **Kagami:** *u*  
\-----------------------------  
 **Ganon's Castle [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _WTF!?_  
 **Tobirama:** >:(  
 **Link:** >:(  
 **Kagami:** >:(  
\-----------------------------  
 **Temple of Time**  
\-----------------------------  
 _They all feel a serious air here_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Kakariko Village [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Eh. It's nice, I guess  
 **Tobirama:** More peaceful than the market  
 **Link:** _*likes the quiet*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Wants to hug the cuccos*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Kakariko Village [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 _All kinda solemn about why it seems bigger_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Kakariko Graveyard**  
\-----------------------------  
 _All feel sad_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Death Mountain [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Evil jumping spiders!  
 **Tobirama:** _*WANTS TO SCIENCE!*_  
 **Link:** _*Nervous*_  
 **Kagami:** Jumping Spiders!  
\-----------------------------  
 **Death Mountain [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Um...it seems quieter somehow...  
 **Tobirama:** ...  
 **Link:** ...  
 **Kagami:** ._. ?  
\-----------------------------  
 **Goron City [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Whoa, rock people! :o  
 **Tobirama:** Different species and culture learning!  
 **Link:** _*Nervously holds Tobirama's hand*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Has to be held back from giving them hugs*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Goron City [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Where are all the gorons?  
 **Tobirama:** ???  
 **Link:** ???  
 **Kagami:** ???  
\-----------------------------  
 **Dondago's Cavern**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** What? _What!?_  
 **Tobirama:** It's too hot... -.-;  
 **Link:** _*Agrees with Tobirama*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Hides behind Madara_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Zora's River [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _AGH! MY HAIR!  
 **Tobirama:** _*laughs at Madara's poofy hair*_  
 **Link:** _*giggles*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Happy he matches with Madara now*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Zora's River [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Okay, there is no water flow happening...  
 **Tobirama:** ...  
 **Link:** ...  
 **Kagami:** _*worries* _  
\-----------------------------  
 **Zora's Domain [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** I...have no words...  
 **Tobirama:** _*Fascinated*_  
 **Link:** _*nervous, and holds Tobirama's hand*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Has to held back from diving in*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Zora's Domain [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _HOW EVEN!?_  
 **Tobirama:** ???  
 **Link:** ???  
 **Kagami:** >_<  
\-----------------------------  
 **Jabu Jabu's Belly**  
\-----------------------------  
 _They don't speak of Jabu Jabu... _  
\-----------------------------  
 **Ice Cavern [ADULT time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _IT'S EFFIN COLD!_  
 **Tobirama:** Meh  
 **Link:** _*Agrees with Madara*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Also agrees with Madara*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Lake Hylia [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** huh, that's a pretty impressive lake...  
 **Tobirama:** _*agrees*_  
 **Link:** :o  
 **Kagami:** _*has to be held back again from diving in*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Lake Hylia [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Where did the water go?  
 **Tobirama:** ???  
 **Link:** ???  
 _Kagami is currently sick and is recuperating in the Lake Side Laboratory_   
\-----------------------------  
 **Lake Side Laboratory [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** We should have never have entered here...  
 **Tobirama:** _*Makes friends with the researcher*_  
 **Link:** _*Agrees with Madara*_  
 **Kagami:** _*also makes friends with the researcher*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Forest Temple [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Stupid ceiling Hands!  
 **Tobirama:** _*Agrees*_  
 **Link:** _*Agrees*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Agrees*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Fire Temple [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** :D  
 **Tobirama:** _FUCK!!! _  
 **Link:** _*Agrees with Tobirama*_  
 **Kagami:** _Ooooh, neat!_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Water Temple [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** ... _*glares* _  
 **Tobirama:** *is torn between being in his element and knowing this is going to be a sucky dungeon*_  
 **Link:** _*glares with Madara_  
 **Kagami:** _*glares with Madara*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Bottom of the Well [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** That...that won't be in the temple...right? (refering to dead hand)  
 **Tobirama:** ...  
 **Link:** _*Tramatized*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Also tramatized*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Shadow Temple [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** _FUCK MY LIFE!!!_ (refering to dead hand)  
 **Tobirama:** You've hurt my family. Prepare to die. >:( (says this to dead hand)  
 **Link:** _*Is further tramatized*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Is also further tramatized*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Gerudo Valley & Fortress [ADULT Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Ninja powers-activate! _*poses*_  
 **Tobirama:** Madara, I love you, but please never call our abilities that ever again.  
 **Link:** _*poses with Madara*_  
 **Kagami:** _*laughs*_  
\----------------------------  
 **Spirit Temple [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Thank God, for _Henge no Jutsu!_  
 **Tobirama:** _*Trying to figure out how an_ ILLUSION _technique got them through*_  
 **Link:** _*Is also confused*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Just rolls with it*_  
\-----------------------------  
 **Spirit Temple [ADULT Time] **  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Hate these sisters. I hate them a lot. >:(  
 **Tobirama:** All of my hate. >:(  
 **Link:** >:/  
 **Kagami:** >:T  
\-----------------------------  
 **??? (Windmill) [CHILD Time]**  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Wow. So _fascinating *sarcasm*_  
 **Tobirama:** _*agrees*_  
 **Link:** _*Agrees also*_  
 **Kagami:** _*Legit finds the windmill fascinating*_  
\-----------------------------  
???-Dampe's Grave [ADULT Time]  
\-----------------------------  
 **Madara:** Holy Shit. its a _GHOST_ and not a _POE!_  
 **Tobirama:** _*Wants to study Dampe's Ghost*_  
 **Link:** _*Awwed*_  
 **Kagami:** :oc  
(They are all later creeped out his Grave is connected to the windmill)****________


End file.
